


Just a dream || Pietro Maximoff x mutant! Reader

by Kyariwrites



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers Age Of Ultron - Freeform, Depressing, F/M, Loneliness, Marvel - Freeform, X men - Freeform, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyariwrites/pseuds/Kyariwrites
Summary: "I wish For alot of things but most of all, I wished I stopped wishing for you"





	Just a dream || Pietro Maximoff x mutant! Reader

Pietro Maximoff …

His name sounded like music to my ears. He’s so beautiful, it physically tortured me.The way he appeared so pure and simple, but hid thousands of emotions underneath that cheery smile. His silver hair is majestic to me. His cute,scruffy stubs were so comfortable to me. His cerulean eyes were so deep you’ll get lost looking at it. 

Overall, He’s a treasure. And a peculiarity to some. He’s very cheerful and protective.

But to me, he was simply a dream.

A dream that won’t come true.

My feelings were all bottled up, waiting for the right time, right sign in order to svoid hurting.

I loved him from afar, stealing glances from time to time, creating a fake scenario about how and him would end up together and fancying his last time becoming my last name someday.  
I wish for alot of things but I wish I would stop wishing for him.  
It was unrequited. It was one sided. And it hurt.  
But even though I knew in myself that it hurt, I let it happen because it makes me happy. He makes me happy. He makes me blush from time to time with those cheesy puns. He makes my heart beat faster whenever I feel the gush of the wind behind me. He makes me feel secured whenever I would tell him I was having trouble going out or falling asleep. He makes my heart skip a beat whenever he would smile at me during meals. He keeps me up at night, rethinking those times we exchanged laughs, his arms around me, the simple friendly hugs and those sneaky body contacts.  
Most of all, he makes me feel warm.  
I thought to myself that if I wasn’t Y/N, would he love me? If I’m not this ice wielding freak known as Snowflake, would Quicksilver love me?  
I am part of the Avengers, alongside Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Tony,Sam,Wanda, Vision and Pietro. I mostly stay at home during most of the missions because I don’t like going out and interacting with people. And I’m sick most of the time.  
That night, during Tony’s party, it was raining hard. There were thunderstorms.I made a mistake during the mission earlier and I kept beating myself up.I sat alone in my bed covering myself in my blankie. And every time a lightning would appear, I would cringe.  
“The rain’s good, isn’t it?”  
I lowered my blankie and saw him standing in front of me. My stomach is curling up and mychest as thumping nonstop. “Oh, Pietro…”  
“Y/N, don’t you want to join the party?” He asked, his argentine hair glowing under the nightlight. “They’re betting on who’s worthy to be the ruler of Asgard”  
I waved my hands on him. “I enjoy here. I don’t really like noisy and crowded places.”  
“So is this seat taken?” He gestured beside me “Can I join your quiet party?”  
“Of course, Quicksilver.” I smiled  
He sat and put his arms around me. “Well, thank you Snowflake.”  
He’s done that many times but It never fails to make my heart flutter. “You do realize your name means mercury, right?”  
“I did not know that.” He spoke in his thick sokovian accent. Which i find very attractive really.  
“It meant a silver-white poisonous heavy metallic element that is liquid at ordinary temperatures and is used especially in batteries.” I replied.  
“Liquid at ordinary temperatures, huh?” He chuckled. “Then why is it around you I’m getting so—”  
I nudged him. “Shut it!”  
We exchanged laughs. And glanced at each other then back to the dim sky. Listening to the sound of the rain. There was a long, awful and deafening sound of silence. We were always like that. We would be so awkward, but it was comforting too. He knew that I enjoyed silence and he knew that I am a girl of few words.  
“Wanda said you’re blaming yourself for what happened back there. It wasn’t even your fault you froze half of the building. It was that terrorist dude.” He said and made me lean to his chest.  
“It was me, I was so stupid I didn’t know there were people there.” I cupped my face. “And now people were hurt and it’s my fault”  
“Hey…” He cooed, while stroking my hair. “It’s gonna be okay, sunshine”  
“Thank you, speedy.” I replied as I stared in his beautiful caeruleus eyes.  
“All for you, snowflake.” He smiled and the distance between us was closed within a second. His lips met mine and it was magical. It was slow and serene. His kiss was perfervid, it was melting the ice inside me. Melting the cold, solid ice inside me.  
“I love you…” He confessed between kisses. His hands trailing on my sides and my fingertips trailing his neck and jaw. I didn’t reply because I don’t know what to say or what to do. But I do, I love him so much.  
We pulled away, gasping for air. “Do you mean that?” I said. “B-because—”  
“I mean it, I’m sorry if I’m too late…” He smiled and held my hand as his own. It seemed like puzzles fitting in together. Like it was made made just from me. Like it was meant to be.  
“No..no you aren’t…it’s just you’re too much for me and I…well I’m me. I’m just this worthless, stu-” he put his index finger on my lips and shushed me.  
He smiled and cupped my face. “Never beat yourself up again, okay? You are worth something. Don’t you ever think you’re useless and worthless. You are worth something to me. I love you for all that you are, you’ve been and you will be and I’ll never leave you. I promise that, sunshine.”  
I nodded and planted a small kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Pietro.”

 

And then everything goes back to reality.  
I woke up.

It was just a dream.

He was gone. Pietro was gone.

It was just a mere memory.

I cried again. My room was full of ice blades and frozen drips. It was cold. The warmth was gone. Forever.It was so silent I could hear my own heartbeat and it makes me insanely lonely because I’d rather hear his.  
I stared at the clock, 4:43 pm. It was already afternoon.I remembered my mother explained to me why sunsets are beautiful and poetic. It’s because sunsets means death. Just as morning represents birth and the mid day represents purity. Susnets represented death and passing. And night represented darkenss and oblivion  
I’ve been a sad wreck for weeks now.  
Sadness was an emotion humans felt, maybe mutants too. It was as common as anger and happiness.and at one point I believe that people experienced much pain than they did overjoy. That was what I felt towards Pietro.He wanted to be a better brother, better son and a better person. He wanted to achieve so many things. But he can never do it.  
I leaned against the bedrest as a familiar tune from Tony’s radio played and I can’t seem to control these tears in my eyes. I felt a big lump on my throat.

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey.

 

I was afraid of happiness, because I know when you’re happy, something or someone is going to be taken away from you. Like something is going to end. It was like the saying after the rain, comes the rainbow, and here’s the rain, then there’s the rainbow, then there’s the rain again. I was afraid of it. I was afraid of losing Pietro, He was like a bubble. And happiness is like a bubble, whenever I try to touch it, it pops. It ends. It disappears in thin air. So fast, so quick, like him.

 

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you

 

I regretted that I didn’t told him that I love him. I deeply regretted that. It kills me that he died without knowing or even hearing me say that I love him. I couldn’t manage to utter the words ‘I love you’ and it kills me.

 

Please don’t take my sunshine away.

 

I loved him. I truly did. And i knew it would hurt if I had to let him go.  
I just didn’t think I’d have to let go so soon  
I was so scared of being hurt, I didn’t told him and now I’m suffering.  
I have this little picture of him and me, I take it out and stare at it. Every day.  
I miss him so much. I feel as though I am missing a part of me. And it was him. It’s been weeks since he was gone, I reclused myself from the others. Wanda and Steve would come sometimes, Natasha would talk to me and Pepper would bring me food. I would give everything just to bring him back. I would give everything just to feel his soft touch again. I would give everything to turn back time and be with him that time. I would give everything just to feel his arms around me. And I promise I won’t let him slip away my fingers  
But all of it would stay as dreams,

a series of thoughts, memories,visions, or feelings that happen during sleep

And it’s not real, even if I wished it was.

 

After all, it’s just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was bad it’s my first time writing a one shot for two hours. It’s already 5am and I’m going to sleep in my hammock...


End file.
